


Arthur at a massage center

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur wants to know how it feels to be finally touched by a womans hand...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Arthur at a massage center

Arthurs point of view:  
Gothams city sky is hanging heavy over me again. Everything is heavy. Everything inside of me and everything around me as well. The scyscrapers seem to tighten everything up. I should be used to them because I spent all my life here in Gotham but there are things I will never get used to. Even if those things are all I have ever known. I never really experienced the nature. Not like I wanted to. And I am still not used to the greyness of this city. The concrete and the cold. I long for the beach. For the sun and some flowers. I need things to be alive around me.   
Maybe thats why it feels like I am dying insde. This whole toxic environment. I need change. But I dont know where to start. I dont have enough money to live a better life.   
I check my pockets as I walk towards the massage center. I own just enough dollars to finally give it a try. I have never been here before and somehow I feel already embarrassed while opening that door. Deep down I know there is nothing to feel shame about but I can`t help it. Its just a massage but to me its so much more. I have never been touched by a woman before. Sure, my mum touches me when we are dancing or something but thats different of course. I mean a real touch.   
I get in there and people are staring at me. Like they could tell that I`m a 35 year old virgin. As I said. Embarrassing. I wonder how they know. Can they tell by the way I look or walk or by the way I am dressed? I can feel it that they are aware of it. I see it in their eyes. They are whispering. Maybe I should leave.  
"Welcome, Mister. Do you have an appointment?"  
I close the door behind me and stumble into the womans direction. Is she the one who will touch me? I check her. She`s beautiful. I observe her hands. They look so soft. Does she notice I am staring?  
I run my fingers through my hair. Slick back would have been a better choice for today. I totally forgot about that. My hair is a mess. I cut it myself yesterday and I feel like my curls are uneven. I must look like I just came out of bed. I guess girls are not into bed hair. Or are they? One time I saw this movie and some girl looked at her boyfriend and kissed him saying "I love your bed hair". Somehow I never forgot about that. I dont know why. Some things just get stuck in my head forever.  
Whatever. My hair`s a mess and so are my clothes. I realize I am waering my old, blue sweater. The fabric looks like I lived my whole life in that damn thing. I could have sworn I choose some other clothes in the morning. I try to cover my sweater by crossing my arms before my chest "Um....yeah....I have an appointment. I`m Mister Fleck". I stumble over my own feet again. What a clown I am. Nothing but a damn clown.  
"Alright, Mr Fleck. You can go this way. Y/N is waiting for you. "  
Seems like this is not the one who will put her hands on me. Okay, I`m all in for a surprise. I pay with crumbled dollar notes and many many coins I saved over the last weeks and enter the room.   
Its white. Way too white. The walls remind me of Arkham state hospital. Which makes it even stranger to be here. But somehow Arkham became a second home for me, so I can handle it.   
"Hello Mr. Fleck. You can take off your clothes and lay down on here. I will be back in a minute.   
She is even prettier than the woman before. I get nervous. "Take off my clothes..."  
She smiles "Except your underwear"  
A laughter crawls up my throath. It sounds weird. I can tell she got scared for a second "Of c-course. " I stutter.  
"I hope you can make yourself comfortable here" she replies as she closes the door behind her .  
"Yeah...I ...I like the flowers in the corner." I say, but she was already gone.  
Taking my clothes off feels wrong. Everything about this feels wrong. But I still want it. I need to know how it feels to be touched by a womans hand. And I would never go to a prostitude. Gotham is full of them and I could never.... I only want sex with someone who truly sees me. But a touch of a hand? I really cannot wait any longer. My skin is touch starved. It yearns to be touched. Today I give in.   
Please touch me.  
I get rid of my sweater and pants. All thats left is my white underwear. I take a look in the mirror. Why is there a mirror in the room anyway? I wish there wasnt. It reminds me of how skinny I am. Painfully skinny. Starved. What will she think of me? I let my finger wander above my ribs. They stick out like I dont know what. I should have eaten something.  
"I`m back Mr. Fleck. Please take in your position. We´ll start with you lying on your belly.".  
I lay down on that thing and wait for her hand to come closer. The tension in the air is unbearable. I will finally feel a womans hand on me. What a day. I will never forget today. I will remember this for the rest of my life.  
Her fingers are softly starting to message my shoulders. I have a strange shoulder bone sticking out. Will she notice? She doesnt say anything.   
"Just relax, Mr Fleck. You seem very tense."  
"I know. I`m sorry"  
"Dont be. Thats why you`re here right? To relax?"  
"Mmmm hhhm" I dont kow what to say to her. All I can think of is that her hands are on my shoulders, my back.....I feel her. The gentle pressure of her palms is sending me into another dimension. This is wonderful. I am still tensed up but it feels so good. The warmth of her skin. How thoughtful her touch feels. Like she knows what she is doing. This is better than expected. I never want her to stop.  
She pays attention to my shoulders again and I can feel her skin stroking my neck. I close my eyes and imagin I am with the one who loves me. Lying on my bed, being loved for the first time. I imagin I also put my fingers on her. Skin on skin. I imagin a kiss. And another. And more hands.   
I imagin love.  
Her palms slide down my back and stop where the waistband of my underwear begins. I can feel myself getting hard. Did this happen to other men lying here before? I dont want her to think anything wrong about me. I hope she doesnt notice.  
Please never stop.  
"Its not over yet right?" I ask two minutes later.  
She giggled "No. We just started".  
I feel myself smiling. This is good. This is real good.

YOUR POINT OF VIEW:

Those brown curls.  
All you can stare at is his shoulder bone. There is something unique about it and you want to hear the story.You want to hear his story. But you dont ask. I can`t. Acting like a professional while doing your job was never harder as it was today. There was something so irresistible about Mr. Fleck, it was hard to concentrate on the technique.   
You already felt it when he entered the room. This small man with his worn out clothes and his bed hair didnt looked like the usual costumer. He looked tired but with piercing eyes. The look in them held so much itensivity it was hard to even look back. It stayed in contrast to the shyness he was radiating. His body language was insecure. Almost like a little boy. But there was so much sexyness hidden in it. He seemed like he wasnt even aware of how attactive he was. You didnt mind him stumbeling or stuttering his way to you. All you could think of was one question: How could you ever not be excited to touch this beautiful man?  
His shoulder bone felt sharp under your touch. You wondered if he had an accident once or if it was something that he was born with. You wondered about his first name and if it would be suspicious to have a look at the appointments later.   
Mr Fleck`s body was all tensed up. You ask him to relax and he says that he is sorry which melts my heart.   
You feel every single one of his bones. He`s incredibly skinny, almost like he is sick but his body is still as beautiful as art. You gently massage his neck as his soft curls touch your fingers. Why does this feel so intimate? You feel like you have known this skin all my life . You can smell his cologne and a hint of cigarettes. It smells like a 5 dollar cologne but it still turns you on. Everything about him does. Hands across his shoulders and back. His skin is like a canvas for the poems you hold inside. You wish you could take a brush and paint tiney, little hearts along his spine.   
You stop my hand where the waistband of his underwear begins.  
Better not take a look at the thin white pantie that covers his small, round, perfect butt. You gotta be professional ,god dammit.  
You feel his muscles twitching under your hands.  
Somehow he seems relaxed but somehow not at all. It feels like he wants to move for a second. I can hear him breathing out a little bit louder than before.  
He`s got some beautiful legs and incredibly small ankles.   
All those details.  
You wish he was facing you and not lying on his belly, so you could take another look at his face. To ckeck if his eyes were just as intense as when he entered the room. You needed to take another look.  
Maybe you should just tell him to....turn around.  
"Mister Fleck? Could you please...turn around. The next step is to relax the chest.

Arthurs point of view:

"Now?"   
I dont know what to say. I can`t turn around. Otherwise she would notice my boner.  
"Yes please" she says and I swallow hard.  
I shouldnt have come here in the first place.  
Its all gonna end up in a huge embarrassement now. In front of such a pretty girl.  
"I`m sorry" I mumble.  
"About what Mr Fleck?"  
"I cant...turn around right now"  
I think she caughts me pulling on my underwear. My errection is growing. Her hands. It was just too good. He is just too beautiful. I wish a girl like her could fall in love with me. But I`m just a poor loner who doesnt even owns the money to come back here again any time soon. I dont make any cents. Just like in that joke I wrote.  
"I dont make any scents" I caught myself muttering.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing. I was just...thinking out loud"  
"Mr Fleck. You dont have to be embarrassed at all. I mean if your body is...reacting in a certain way. This happenes all the time. Its nothing special really. "  
I dont know if I should be reliefed or embarrassed to death by her words. She noticed. Nothing special. To her it is nothing special. Just a guy in his mid 30ies who cant even control his own body.  
"Ohhh....I dont know what to say. Really?"  
"Sure Mr Fleck. No worries, okay. You can continue lying on your belly of course. I will massage yout thighs now if thats okay with you?"  
I`m nodding. I should have known its just an every day thing to her. Its her job. 

YOUR POINT OF VIEW

This is no an ordinary day for you. Not at all. You feel the blood rushing to your cheeks as you notice Mr Fleck is pulling on his underwear. Its obvious. He got an hard on. And he doesnt seem like the kinda guy who will make a joke about it. He tries is ashamed, trying to hide it. For a moment you are not sure if you should even continue this session. Your own personal feelings make your head feel foggy. With this man underneath your hands you can`t just do your job.   
You fell in love.  
The subtile tenderness that surrownds his whole being sends you up in the clouds. You tell him that the reaction of his body isnt unusual at all. He seems surprised but still ashamed. Like a man who isnt very comfortable with his own sexuality.Telling him he can continue lying on his belly wont help the situation but you do it anyway.   
Your hands make their way to his thighs. A quiet moan escapes Mr Flecks lips. You cant get over the beauty of his legs. You can feel the almost invisible hair on your fingertips. Softer as an butterfly.  
Why does touching him feel so sensual? You have never experienced something quite like this.  
Suddenly he started to talk.  
"Ms?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want to apologize again. I am not used to....well...being touched."  
This sounds like a confession out of his mouth.  
If only he would face you while talking to you.  
"You mean its your fitrst time getting a massage?"  
Mr Fleck finally turns around. Its hard not to look between his legs.  
But the second you saw his eyes you forgot about that.  
"No I mean...its my first time being touched in general."  
"Oh...okay...what an honor, Mr Fleck."  
His eyes are so green "You mean its an honor to...touch me?"  
You feel your cheeks turning red "I dont know if its an good idea to talk about that in this room but...yes it is."  
You know notice the scar under his nose. It almost looks like his upper lip gets lifted up by it. Everything about this man is intense.  
He sits up, takes his old sweater and hides his erection.   
"You want to go?"  
"Actually I really want to stay but...I`m not good in this. I`m not good in this at all and I dont know how to act or what to say or....."  
Thats it.  
You take a step towards him and kiss him. Right on that beautiful scar. Your lips sweetly pressed against his vulnerability.  
Mr Fleck kisses you back. Unsure of what he is doing but he is doing it so well.   
"I`m Arthur" he breathes into your half opened mouth.  
"I`m Y/N" you breathe back "I`m risking my job right now"  
"I dont want you to risk your job" he is breathing heavier as the blue sweater falls to the ground.  
You take his face between his hands "What about tonight? Lets say...8 O clock? I can find your number when I check the appointments.   
He nodds while his sad face is smiling.  
You kiss him one more time "I need to know everything about you, Arthur. Prepare for a long late night conversation".  
Arthur gets into his clothes "And some more kisses?"  
You put your finger to your lips as he walks out the door, searching his pockets for a lighter.  
"A thousand more"


End file.
